<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poison by Phosphophylite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791604">Poison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosphophylite/pseuds/Phosphophylite'>Phosphophylite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, Food Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosphophylite/pseuds/Phosphophylite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagito and Hajime got into a fight because of Nagito always being clingy. Hajime tells him to go bug the other Ultimates, since he's "Hope's little whore." and Nagito takes that completely the wrong way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Teruteru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Komaeda Nagito/Nidai Nekomaru, Komaeda Nagito/Soda Kazuichi, Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very smutty. Sorry if it's not as detailed as I wanted it to be. It's been awhile since I've written anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can't you see I don't want you around?!” That was the first time the brown haired boy had actually snapped and yelled at Nagito. He didn't mean to yell at him that loudly, as the slightly taller boy had been taken aback.</p><p>	“H-Hinata...?” He stammered, looking Hajime in the eyes as Nagito crossed his arms defensively, glancing at Chiaki, who was right beside the boy, her holding onto Hajime's short white sleeve. Nagito couldn't help but narrow his eyes at her, out of jealousy, as he glanced back at Hajime. Nagito quickly grabbed Hajime's hand gently, wanting to pull him away from Chiaki as soon as possible. He honestly had nothing against the slow paced girl, but him and Hajime were together, Sure, they hadn't really made it official, but they've constantly had sex in Hajime's cottage. That had to have counted for something. “Hinata, c'mon, let's go explore over...there.” Nagito couldn't hide his shaky voice, as it seemed like Hajime was annoyed with and hated him now, but the boy didn't know why.</p><p>	Hajime jerked his hand away, sighing, “You can go explore over there by yourself. I'm going with Nanami.” Hajime turned to walk away as Nagito grabbed onto his sleeve, not wanting the boy to leave his sights, Hajime reluctantly stopping as he glared daggers at Nagito, “What, Komaeda? You're so clingy. You can stand to be away from me for more than ten minutes. You're Hope's little whore, right? Go bug another one of the Ultimate students and leave me be right now.”</p><p>	Nagito let go of Hajime's sleeve, looking down, “Would that make you happy, Hinata?”</p><p>	Hajime hesitated for a bit and then turned away from the boy, only saying one word as he walked off with Chiaki trailing behind, “...Yeah.” He said that, but Hajime didn't mean that at all, and already realized he had used the wrong words at the boy he liked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Ultimate Cook Pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nagito stumbles upon the Hotel Kitchen, in which he sees Teruteru cooking and kind of wants his attention.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I suck with coming up with titles, so to make it easier, I am just labeling it as their ultimate titles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagito dragged his feet as he walked across the island, unsure of what to do. It's not like he was brainless without Hajime around. He just wanted someone to talk to, and he loved Hajime's company. He sighed and kicked a small pebble as he noticed he ended up at the Hotel, him deciding to just go into the restaurant, instead of returning to his own cottage. There, he noticed Teruteru preparing a lot of food, to indulge himself in, Nagito assumed. Nagito thought he might come back later, since the boy looked busy, but then he remembered what Hajime said, and that bugging the others would make him happy.<br/>

“Ah...Hanamura?” The cook just continued doing what he did best, ignoring the white haired boy, “Hanamura?” Again, Nagito had been blatantly ignored, the boy sighing. He didn't know if Teruteru had been doing this on purpose, or if he was just concentrating on his dishes, Nagito ruffling his own hair as he looked at the boy, before shouting, “Wow, the Ultimate Chef's food looks so delicious” Nagito knew Teruteru had preferred people calling him chef instead of cook, as the boy's ears perked up, him immediately looking in Nagito's direction.<br/>

“Komaeda? What brings you here?”<br/>

Nagito crossed his arms, glancing away, “You like guys as well, right? I know you're disgustingly perverted to women, that it makes me want to vomit, but you've made a pass at Nidai and Hinata, yes?” Nagito already felt uncomfortable by this conversation. Maybe going to Soda first would have been a better choice. That guy just screamed embarrassed virgin. He probably would have been much easier to deal with.<br/>

Teruteru's raised his eyebrow as he stroked his chin, “Why?” Teruteru was obviously interested in whatever Nagito was implying. But the boy wanted answers, and didn't want to downright scare Nagito away.<br/>

The taller boy looked at him, him wearing a rather sad smile, “Am I not good enough? I thought I might at least be considered pretty, but not even my own mother ever complimented my appearance. Am I not your type? Do you not...want me?” Nagito licked his own finger in a sexual manner as he looked down at Teruteru, practically making the boy's jaw drop.<br/>

“Nononono, you're beautiful, Komaeda! I would love the opportunity...to examine you thoroughly.” Teruteru suddenly Nagito's stomach under his shirt with his warm hands, making the boy let out a soft moan.<br/>

“D-Doing it here? Isn't that a bit...?” Nagito's usual pale face flushed red as he glanced away, biting his lip.<br/>

“I'll lock the door then. No one will make it into the kitchen.” Teruteru walked over to the door, locking it with a loud click so no one could interrupt them.<br/>

“B-But wouldn't a cottage be better?” Nagito tilted his head, looking at the small boy as Teruteru shook his head in disbelief.<br/>

“No, my food is here.”<br/>

“...what?” Nagito was at a loss for words, him staring at the kitchen supplies as the boy suddenly kissed his lips, sliding his tongue inside. Nagito was taken aback as he gripped Teruteru's sleeves, letting out a soft moan, as he was already bulging underneath his dark pants.<br/>

Teruteru pulled his lips away, a line of drool connecting them, as he giggled, stroking the boy's bulging cock through the fabric, “you're getting so hard from just a kiss. Such a naughty, naughty boy. Since you came to me, you're going to do everything I ask of you, okay?”<br/>

Nagito could only nod, as Teruteru lifted the white haired boy's shirt, revealing his bare-naked chest, his soft pink nipples turning Teruteru on, as he slid off the boy's pants and boxers, staring at his legs, noticing Nagito is wearing black thigh highs, Teruteru smirking and licking his lips.<br/>

“Do you wear these every day, Komaeda?~ No one would suspect you wear thigh highs under your pants. You're something else, sweetie.” Teruteru didn't give Nagito a chance to reply, before he poured whipped cream on his nipples and cock, making the boy jolt by the sudden surprise.<br/>

“F-Food?” The whipped cream barely covered all of Nagito's rock hard cock, it twitching and throbbing under the cream as he sighed, him thrusting up into the air, as he was starting to get into it already, despite only wanting Hajime.<br/>

“This is whipped cream I made. You're the perfect dessert to use it on, Komaeda.” That was all Teruteru said as he lowered his head on Nagito's cock, sucking him off. He drooled on his shaft as he licked the side, cleaning up the whipped cream as Nagito thrusted up into the boy's mouth.<br/>

“W-wow, a fitting, wonderful tongue from the Ultimate Chef!” Teruteru couldn't help but blush at that remark, as he deepthroated the boy's cock, licking up onto his nipples, as he inserted a finger into Nagito's tight, pink hole, examining every crevice, as the boy couldn't contain his moans, which made Teruteru go faster, “Ah!~ Hanamura! It feels g-good!” The boy gasped, drooling from the mouth as the cook cleaned up every part of his body, Teruteru licking his lips.<br/>

“I'm going to insert my cock next, okay?”<br/>

“W-wait...”<br/>

Teruteru pulled his finger out quickly, making the boy shiver and tremble, as the small boy pulled out his thick cock. It wasn't quite as long as Hajime's, but was much thicker in width, him rubbing his bulging cock against the boy's opening, before slowly entering him, making the boy tear up the second he entered, Teruteru moving his hips back and forth, matching Nagito's moans.<br/>

“O-Other people will h...hear.” Nagito whimpered as Teruteru kissed him deeply, muffling his loud moans as the small boy thrust faster into him, pulling out all of the way before ramming his entire length back in all at once, it brushing up against Nagito's prostate, as it twitched and throbbed inside of him.<br/>

“I'm going to...c-cum!” Nagito shot his load onto his shirt, soaking the fabric as Teruteru came deep inside the boy, filling up his insides with his sticky liquid, them both breathing and panting hard, Teruteru finally untying Nagito.<br/>

“How was that, baby?” Teruteru caressed Nagito's cheek, the boy laying there as he smiled at Teruteru.<br/>

“I'm going back to my room, Hanamura.” He gave the boy one last kiss on the cheek, before hurriedly grabbed his clothing and pulling his pants up, rushing out of the kitchen, hoping no one would see him without his shirt and jacked on as he ran straight to his own cottage, slamming the door and sighing. He plopped down on the bed, burying his face into his pillow.<br/>

“This will make Hinata love me, right?” He closed his eyes tightly, but every time he did, images of Hajime with Chiaki flooded his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Ultimate Mechanic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagito tugged at his lip with his fingers, glancing at the monitor as he turned in his bed, completely ignoring the Early Monokuma Announcement. That high pitched, grating voice annoyed the lucky boy to no end, as he sighed, the announcement ending with the same words as always. Nagito turned in his bed, not being able to get Hajime out of his mind. He loved his hope most of all, and wanted desperately to be filled with that hope. He dragged himself out of bed, his body aching from Teruteru ravaging his insides.</p>
<p>“Everyone else is probably having breakfast already. I wonder if Hajime is with them.” He thought for a moment, before coming to the conclusion that the brown haired boy was definitely there at this moment, probably conversing happily with Chiaki. Nagito clenched his fist. Chiaki...He shook his head, removing his white shirt, as he wanted to take a shower before heading down there himself. He stared at his skinny body in the mirror, turning a bit as he gazed upon his frail, sickly looking body. “I wonder if Hajime would like me if I had more meat on me?” Nagito wondered, taking a closer look at his pretty face and tilting his head.</p>
<p>His poor thoughts about his body were disrupted by a sudden knock at the door. Nagito immediately opened the door, before they had another chance to knock, “Hina--” His words stopped when he saw Kazuichi Soda stand in his doorway, the boy noticing that the lucky student stood shirtless, him nervously shifting his eyes away as Nagito crossed his arms, tapping his fingers on his pale skin. “...Soda?” He softly spoke, looking the pink haired boy in the eyes, “What brings you, of all people, here?” Nagito tried to mask his disappointment by smiling brightly.</p>
<p>“W-well, I heard that you and Hanamura got it...um, on, yesterday. S-So, I...” Kazuichi couldn't help but stutter word after word, as he gripped his yellow jumpsuit.</p>
<p>Nagito could tell right away why the boy had come to him, as Nagito simply raised an eyebrow, kind of taken aback at the boy coming to him, “you're coming to me and not “Miss Sonia”?” The boy asked in a taunting manner as Kazuichi simply blushed deep red, pulling his black beanie over his eyes, him biting his lip.</p>
<p>“W-Well...um, it's not like you're bad looking. And if you're just going to give your body away to anyone, why not me too?” Kazuichi blurted out as he bit his tongue. “Wait, that's not what I meant. That came out wrong. I'm not implying anything about you. I-I mean, if you're into that kinda thing.”</p>
<p>Nagito watched as Kazuichi dug a bigger grave for himself, as the white haired boy simply shook his head. <em>That's what happens when you're an inexperienced virgin, I guess. </em>Nagito thought to himself, as he suddenly grabbed Kazuichi by his jumper, pulling the boy quickly inside. It made Kazuichi stumble, as he managed to catch himself before his face came into contact with the wood.</p>
<p>“So, what did you want to do to me, Mister virgin?” Nagito chuckled as Kazuichi quickly rose to his feet.</p>
<p>“I'm not a virgin. I've had sex plenty of times!”</p>
<p>“Masturbating while you think of Sonia isn't having sex,” Nagito replied, which a giggle as he looks at the boy, “you know, you can be as rough as you want. I really don't mind, Soda.~” Nagito licked his lips, waiting for Kazuichi to make the first move, since he talked a big game, the white haired boy curious how this would go.</p>
<p>Kazuichi simply clicked his tongue, grabbing Nagito's white locks, as he curls his finger around them, forcing the boy onto his knees, as he winced, glancing up at Kazuichi. He hadn't been expecting the mechanic to be so dominant when he wanted to be. “Then shut up and do as you're told, Komaeda.” The pink haired boy slid his jumpsuit down, until it fell around his ankles.</p>
<p>Nagito looked upon his bulging cock, as he stroked the tip with his finger. “Wow, Soda~kun. You're actually taller than me for once.” Nagito teased the boy's tip by pushing his finger onto it, making his cock bob as Kazuichi glared, grabbing Nagito's head roughly, and shoving his length down his throat, and forcing his lips to part.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Komaeda!” Nagito drooled on the boy's twitching cock as it flooded his mouth and throat, not letting up to even let the lucky boy breathe. The white haired boy placed his hands on Kazuichi's legs, deepthroating the pink haired boy like he wanted, his tongue cleaning up every inch of his throbbing shaft, him working his way to the tip of his cock, as his tongue worked wonders, him stroking the base of his cock, as he rolled his tongue across the head. Kazuichi let out a gasp as he let go of Nagito's head, the boy pulling up.</p>
<p>“Wow, I wasn't expecting that. That's kind of sexy, Soda.~” He went back to working his cock, as he bobbed onto his member.</p>
<p>“Fucking god...damn, Komaeda! You may be a weirdo, but you really, ah, know what you're doing.” Kazuichi couldn't help but whimper as he grabbed Nagito's head, cumming his full load into his mouth and filling his stomach with his warmth. It had been way too much liquid than Nagito was prepared for, as he started to drool cum down his chin and onto the wooden floor, him looking up at Kazuichi with tears in his eyes as he coughed and sputtered.</p>
<p>Kazuichi grabbed Nagito's hand, pulling him to the bathroom, “We're not done?” Nagito breathed hard, tilting his head.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding? That felt amazing. Strip, now.” Kazuichi demanded as the boy shrugged, removing his pants and boxers, him pulling down his thigh highs as he glanced at Kazuichi, who couldn't help but stare, “wow.”</p>
<p>“Are you impressed by everything, Soda?”<br/>“I just think you're so pretty.” Kazuichi blurted out, as he bashfully glanced to the shower, walking over to the tub and starting the warm water.</p>
<p>Nagito definitely hadn't been expecting the blunt compliment, as he placed his hands behind his back, “Am I prettier than Sonia?”</p>
<p>“Hell no! Miss Sonia is gorgeous.” He didn't even glance back at Nagito as the boy smiled, “um, you're close though. You're the second prettiest on this island. Probably.” Kazuichi felt the water and took off the remainder of his clothes as he helped Nagito into the tub.</p>
<p>“Okay, hands on the wall, pretty boy.”</p>
<p>Nagito placed his hands on the wall, bending over a bit as he glanced back at Kazuichi, “Soda, this is embarrassing...” Nagito murmured, as Kazuichi placed warm hands on the white haired boy's ass, spreading his cheeks to inspect his hole. “W-what are you doing, you idiot?”</p>
<p>Kazuichi smirked as he brushed his finger along the boy's pink hole, “I have to make sure you're in proper working condition.”</p>
<p>Kazuichi did not just say that.</p>
<p>He did just say that.</p>
<p>“I-I'm not a machine, you dum—” Nagito yelped when Kazuichi placed his finger inside of the boy's twitching hole, feeling every inch of his insides, as he stared into his hole, his fingers spreading his hole wider, so Kazuichi could examine the boy easier. “Ah!” Nagito moaned again and again, at the result of every small move from Kazuichi. The pink haired boy placed his tongue along his spread hole, inserting it in as Nagito could hear and feel every slurp and suck, the boy squirming as his face flushed with heat.</p>
<p>“S-Soda, sto--” Kazuichi licked deeper into him, slurping as he reached far into him, Nagito removing his hands from the wall.</p>
<p>“If you remove those hands, this mechanic is going to punish you.” Kazuichi looked up at Nagito as the boy placed his hands onto the wall again, the lucky, not-so-lucky student precumming as Kazuichi pulled his tongue out, rising to his feet, him placing his hard dick against Nagito's wet hole, as the water from the shower soaked the two boys.</p>
<p>“Beg for me to enter.” Kazuichi was a rather big pervert, but that was to be expected from a virgin.</p>
<p>Nagito bit his lip, “p-please...e-enter me. Fill me with your hope, Soda~kun!” The boy whimpered, moving his hips back and forth, as he desperately wanted Kazuichi to enter him, the pink haired boy happy to comply, as he thrust his length into his tight hole, making him almost yelp, the water soaking his cock, and making it feel even more good, as Kazuichi grabbed Nagito's hips, banging him against the wall, Nagito moaning and whimpering with each thrust, him even reaching behind him and grabbing Kazuichi, pulling the pink haired boy into him.</p>
<p>“H-Harder!” Nagito pleaded, Kazuichi grinding and humping the boy as fast as he could, him pulling out, and easily slipping back inside, filling his tight insides with his huge cock, his tip banging against his prostate, him finally shooting his warm milk against the boy's prostate, him pulling out as Nagito cums onto the wall, his legs giving out from the excitement. Kazuichi kissed Nagito's back, holding the boy close as the water splattered on top of them.</p>
<p>“You wanna go another round on the bed?” Nagito turned around and kissed Kazuichi on the lips, sliding his tongue inside, as their tongues danced around each others, him thinking of Hajime at this moment as he hesitated, but pursued the kiss anyway, him gripping Kazuichi's hand, as he felt guilty for a moment, him then remembering that this kind of thing would make Hajime like him again, as he gently smiled up at the pink haired boy.</p>
<p>“Sure, I'd love to.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Ultimate Yakuza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took kinda long. I've been playing V3 recently and am going to try doing a Kokichi/Kaito fic. But before doing that, I wanted to get another chapter of this out. Also, sorry. This one might be shorter than the others.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagito was there that morning during breakfast, as he was the last one to arrive, dragging his feet along the way. He noticed Hajime who barely even gave the boy an acknowledging glance, which made the boy feel like utter shit. He simply crossed his arms, staring at the brown haired boy, as the Ultimate....something-or-other was gathered around by the others, well, except for Fuyuhiko of course, who seemed to have a problem with everyone there. Nagito felt a nasty feeling in his stomach as he watched the others. He felt rather secluded from everyone else as he let out a sigh, him not muttering a single word as he walked out of the restaurant. Hajime noticed and quickly rose to his feet, following the white haired boy down the steps and out of the lobby.</p>
<p>“Komae--” Hajime started speaking, before he was quickly stopped, as he noticed Fuyuhiko approaching Nagito. Kuzuryu and Komaeda? That's a....strange combination. Hajime thought to himself as he watched the much smaller boy grab Nagito's wrist, pulling him to his own cabin, Fuyuhiko slamming the door loudly once both boys were inside. Hajime's heart started racing as he had a bad feeling about them. Both boys could be seen as trouble makers. Is...Fuyuhiko planning to kill Nagito!? That was Hajime's first thought as he quickened his pace, almost sprinting to the cabin, raising his fist to knock on the door, as he heard the baby faced Yakuza's voice through the door, him realizing that he might have the wrong idea as he listened in. He hated having to eavesdrop on the two, but he didn't want harm to come to Nagito, or anyone for that matter. But...Nagito was different than the others. Hajime just couldn't explain why.</p>
<p>“So, you're giving your fucking slutty body to the others, right? Hmph, fuckin' pathetic.” Fuyuhiko muttered, as Hajime listened in, him taken aback by Fuyuhiko's rather blunt accusation. Nagito...giving his body up? To who exactly? It's not like he was that popular with everyone. They avoided the boy like the plague. He did have a beautiful face, but that was it.</p>
<p>“Yet you brought me here. So that must mean you want in on my body, too?” Nagito asked in a teasing manner, tilting his head, his fluffy hair curling around his neck as Fuyuhiko couldn't help but feel his face flush beet red. Nagito suddenly grabbed the boy's hand, placing it on his own chest, “I don't mind what you do! Insult me, degrade me, fuck me senseless. I can only imagine what a Yakuza like you can do, Kuzuryu-san.~” Nagito exclaimed submissively. Whatever it took to make Hajime love him.</p>
<p>Fuyuhiko pulled his hand away, grabbing the boy by his jacket and pushing him onto the bed, face down, ass up, “I don't wanna fuckin' look at your face, slut.” Fuyuhiko exclaimed to keep up his tough guy act, not wanting Nagito to realize he was rather embarrassed. “Pants and boxers down, now.”</p>
<p>Nagito simply did as he was told with no resistance, removing his jacket too, as he figured it would just get in the way. The white haired boy was already practically drooling as he wiggled his ass a little, in a “hurry up” sort of begging motion. Fuyuhiko pulled his own pants and boxers down, not giving the boy any warning as he pushed his length inside, Nagito whimpering like the little slut he had become.</p>
<p>“Y-You're bigger...ah! Much bigger than I thought you'd be.” Nagito purred, as Fuyuhiko slapped his ass hard, shutting the boy up immediately.</p>
<p>“What the fuck is that supposed to mean, whore?” He pulled out, slamming back into the boy, not letting up even the slightest bit, as to punish the obnoxious boy.</p>
<p>Outside, Hajime simply covered his mouth, not believing his ears as Nagito's moans sounded out way past the cabin, Hajime would be surprised if the others from the restaurant hadn't heard it.</p>
<p>Fuyuhiko curled his fingers inside Nagito's locks, pulling upwards, slamming even harder into his boy pussy, making the boy wince and moan and beg for forgiveness.</p>
<p>“Kuzuryu-san, it feels so good!” Fuyuhiko kissed the boy's lips as he fucked him doggy style, Nagito drooling on his lips, as the kiss muffled the boy's words, Fuyuhiko shooting his load into Nagito, treating him like the cum dumpster he was being.</p>
<p>Fuyuhiko pulled out, his cock covered in his own cum, Nagito's legs giving out. Fuyuhiko pulled his pants up, shoving his cock underneath his boxers, “I'll give you five minutes to leave my cottage. I'm going for a walk. You better fucking be gone before I get back.”</p>
<p>Nagito grabbed Fuyuhiko's wrist suddenly, his white shirt slipping down his shoulder, “please. Don't leave just yet. Hit and bruise me, Kuzuryu-san.~” Fuyuhiko wasn't quite sure what he was hearing. Was Nagito some freak who liked heavy BDSM? Or did he actually hate himself that much?”</p>
<p>Fuyuhiko sighed. The least he could do was comply to the weirdo. He removed his belt, getting ready to spank and hit the boy, even though he really didn't want to, but the Fuyuhiko that everyone knew wouldn't back down from something like this.</p>
<p>He slapped Nagito's pale skin, right across the chest. Nagito whimpered, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he begged the small boy to hit him harder. So he reluctantly did, bruising and darkening the boy's once porcelain skin. Hajime heard every wince and whimper. Every slap of leather against bare skin.</p>
<p>Fuyuhiko finally stopped, dropping his belt as he actually helped Nagito put his clothes back on, “Can you even fucking walk to your own cottage? Do you need help?” That wasn't like Fuyuhiko to offer to help anyone, especially Nagito for that matter. The white haired boy shook his head, him walking out of the cottage, as Hajime quickly walked to Chiaki's cottage, pretending as if he hadn't heard anything. He stared at her door for the longest time, trying not to appear suspicious.</p>
<p>Nagito noticed the boy's brown hair, him smiling lightly and waving towards him, “Hinata, good morning.” His voice seemed rather sad as Hajime looked straight at Nagito's face, noticing the pain and hurt in his eyes. The boy had wondered if Fuyuhiko had really spanked him that hard. Is he not going to say it back? Please acknowledge me. Please acknowledge me. Please...</p>
<p>“...Morning, Komaeda-kun.” Hajime faked a smile, waving at the boy gently which took Nagito by surprise, a blush appearing on his pretty, untouched face. Nagito simply bowed his head, returning to his own cottage, as Hajime watched him disappear from sight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to my family's for spring break. I might bring my laptop. But if I don't, I'll be inactive for a week. Sorry for any inconvenience. And thank y'all for liking my fic.~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>